Sordid Nonsense
by kandisi
Summary: When nine fighters find themselves locked in the Mishima Zaibatsu for the night, Hwoarang proposes a little game of drunken ‘truth or dare’ to pass the time... and boy does it get crazy... Yaoi.


**Title:** Sordid Nonsense  
**Author:** Sapphire17  
**Pairings:** Jin x Hwoarang, Bryan x Lei, Kazuya x Lee, Paul x Marshall  
**Rating:** M15  
**Summery: **When nine fighters find themselves locked in the Mishima Zaibatsu for the night, Hwoarang proposes a little game of drunken 'truth or dare' to pass the time... and boy does it get crazy...

**Warnings:** Language, alcohol use, drug use

**Sordid Nonsense**

It was Saturday night.

Jin Kazama had been hosting a ball at the Mishima Zaibatsu, and it had indeed been one crazy night thus far. Lei Wulong had stopped Miguel from shooting Jin with a magnum, Bryan Fury and Sergei Dragunov had gotten into a fight just because Bryan spilled a drink on Dragunov, and Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro had gotten into a public lover's quarrel.

Now, it was nearly midnight, and the night was dying down. Over half the Tekken competitors had already left.

"Isn't this great?" Lei Wulong asked Steve Fox with detached fascination, "Everyone here together, with no fighting?" he said, right before he bumped into Lars from behind.

"Oh, excuse me," Lei apologized.

Lars grunted. "Watch where the hell you're going."

Steve chuckled. "Yes, no fighting. Right..."

Jin Kazama was over by one of several elongated tables, getting himself another glass of wine when Hwoarang popped up next to him.

"So Kazama..." Hwoarang casually began, "What do you say at midnight you and I step outside for awhile and settle this like real men?"

"What are you talking about?" Jin asked with annoyance.

"Duh, I'm talking about a fight. I want to see you in your 'paranormal' form again, and _this_ time, I'll kick your ass."

Jin smirked. "I see. You want to die that badly."

Hwoarang returned the smirk. "Who says _I'm_ gonna be the one to die?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "The answer's no, Hwoarang. If you want to fight me in my 'paranormal' form again, than this time, you'll have to make it to the final stages of the tournament."

Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law were currently getting a drink as well. Well, getting drunk, that is.

Paul fixed himself another vodka and tonic. "So I wonder which one of these pussies I'll be pounding into the ground tomorrow?"

"I dunno," Marshall nonchalantly replied, "Maybe that guy?"

"Leo?" Paul laughed, "Yeah, maybe. He's just too sweet for the tournament."

Marshall took another drink of his martini. "That sounded gay."

Paul laughed again. "I know, right?"

Lee Chaolan was chasing after Nina Williams, who was just leaving.

Lee caught her arm.

"So my dear, what do you say that you and I leave my future company together?"

Nina shook her arm free of Lee's grasp.

"Fuck off, Lee."

Jin sighed. He couldn't wait for this night to be over with. All he wanted was to get back to the compound and go to bed. He had only held this ball in the first place because it was a Tekken tradition.

Jin turned, setting down his empty glass of wine on the table. He was ready to leave. There were only a scant few people still here, and Jin figured they could leave in their own damned time.

Jin walked across the large room towards the doors, unnoticed to the other remaining competitors with the exception of Hwoarang.

Hwoarang set down his beer, and made way to follow Jin. He was planning on following Jin back to the Mishima Compound... Hwoarang didn't know where Jin lived, but a quick spin on his Harley could solve that problem fast.

Jin reached the doors, and attempted to open them, only...

"What the hell...?"

Jin made another attempt at opening the now locked, double doors. "It's locked!"

Hwoarang's brows furrowed. He had been standing at a distance, but he had heard Jin nevertheless.

"What do you mean 'it's locked'?"

"I meant exactly what I just said," Jin replied, turning around, "The doors are locked. We're locked inside!"

Now, everyone heard Jin.

"Excuse me?" asked Lei, "We're locked in here?"

Jin nodded. "Yes, we are."

Lei reached in his pocket, only to remember he didn't have his cellular phone. "Does anyone here have a phone?"

Steve shook his head. "No, Jin made us hand them out when we were going through the security check, remember? I still don't know how Miguel got that gun through after the way Jin's guards searched us."

Lee smirked. "He probably hid it up his damned ass for all we know, but anyway, who cares right now? We're locked in here!"

The remaining competitors, Jin Kazama, Hwoarang, Steve Fox, Lei Wulong, Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, Bryan Fury, Kazuya Mishima, and Lee Chaolan all sighed or grunted.

"Well this is simple enough," Bryan said as he approached the doors, "We just have to bust the fucking things down."

"Just try it," Jin remarked with yet another smirk on this night, "They're made of two and half foot reinforced steel to prevent break-ins. Even as powerful as you _think_ you are, there's no way you'll be able to break the doors down."

"Stand back and watch," Bryan answered, walking up to the doors. He drew his right-fist into a tight ball, drew it back, and plunged it forwards.

Again and again.

Sure enough, the doors got dented pretty good, but they didn't break down.

Bryan huffed and took a step back. "Give me a few minutes with um'..."

"Just stop it, Fury," Lei sighed, "There's no way you'll be able to break down those doors."

Bryan turned, and removed a pocket knife from his pocket with rapidity of a ray. "What did you say, bitch?"

"Hey!" Jin threatened, "Get that knife away from him right now!"

Bryan turned it on Jin. "Make me."

Jin quickly and fiercely grasped onto Bryan's extended arm with his right-hand, twisted it, pulled it towards him, and then, painfully kneed Fury directly in the groin.

Bryan fell to the floor, and Jin took a step back, victorious as he put away the knife he had taken from Bryan.

"Well my friends," Kazuya said, finally breaking his silent streak, "I do believe we are trapped in here for the night."

"Or, how do you say, _fucked?_" Lee spat in Kazuya's direction.

"Now listen here, bud," Paul drunkenly stammered, "So when do think us folks will be gettin' outta here?"

"At seven a.m.," Jin replied with a groan, "Tomorrow's Sunday, so the Zaibatsu opens late."

"No no no no no," Lei said, waving his hands before him, "I have to be at work at five."

"Well it looks like you'll be taking a sick day," Marshall said in a 'here we go again' tone of voice.

"Well that's it," Hwoarang spoke up, turning around before he began pacing across the room, "If we're stuck here for the night, first thing I'm gonna do is turn off this crappy music, before I get drunker than Paul is now."

"Hey, I'm NOT drunk," Paul said, sounding, well, drunk...

"So who's with me?" Hwoarang announced.

_Two Hours Later..._

"Jin, do you think I'm pretty?" Lei asked, currently seated at a circular table next to Jin Kazama and Steve Fox.

"Lei, I think you need to lay off the whiskey."

"Oh thank God I don't drink..." Steve muttered, taking another sip of iced-tea.

"You don't like me anymore, do you Jin?" Lei whined.

Jin sighed deeply. "Well you are only here to arrest me."

"I'm just doing my job, Jin, but that doesn't mean I love you any less..."

"Oh God quit bitching already," Hwoarang stated, looking across the table at Lei, "You're so NOT getting laid by Kazama tonight so quit begging for it. You know you're not gonna get it..."

"You fucking pervert," Lei leered.

"Alright you two, that's enough," Jin said, slamming down his wineglass to the table.

"Enough of... of what?" Paul laughed, his head lying on the table, "This is so fun."

Hwoarang chugged another cold beer, and took another shot of sake.

"Well this isn't getting us anywhere," Hwoarang said, his voice beginning to slur for itself, "What do you say we all play a game?" Hwoarang stood up, gesturing to the other seated competitors, "What do you guys say we all play a little game? A dirty game."

Lee grinned. "Well I'm in."

"Us too," Paul said, speaking for both himself, and Marshall.

"Uh, Hwoarang, what _kind_ of game?" Jin asked, but then regretted his decision to press the issue instantaneously.

"Truth or dare, dumbass," Hwoarang rudely replied.

Lee stood up. "Oh I am so _definitely_ in. This I _must_ see."

"Oh awesome," Paul replied, "I haven't played that game since I was in my teens."

"Uh, how do you play 'truth or dare'?" Lei hesitantly inquired.

"You've never played _truth or dare_ before?" Hwoarang laughed. "Figures. Well, the rules to the game are simple. Someone picks on you and you say 'truth', then they ask you a question, and you have to tell the absolute truth. Someone picks on you and you say 'dare', then they dare you to do something, and you have to follow through with whatever the dare is."

Lei shrugged, now too tipsy to care what the hell he was doing. "I guess that's simple enough."

Kazuya arose from his seat. "Sure, I'll play."

"Don't encourage him, Kazuya," Jin muttered.

"I have a question," Bryan stated, standing up from the table he had been seated by himself at, "Is killing aloud in this game?"

Hwoarang paused, then, shook his head. "Uh, no... However, a ton of other stuff is. Like hitting, and making people drink until they pass out."

"Oh that sounds fun," Paul said, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Yeah, I guess," Marshall yawned, getting tired.

"Well... whatever..." Steve hesitantly agreed.

"Then it's settled," Hwoarang said, picking up a full bottle of sake, "Everyone, in a circle over here."

"Oh great..." Jin sighed, fighting the urge to bang his head on the table. He had suddenly wished he was a drunk, too. He wished he was a heavy drinker now. An _alcoholic_.

Everyone who wasn't already standing rose from their seats, following Hwoarang's lead over to the empty space on the floor. Hwoarang sat down cross-legged, and placed the bottle of sake on its side in front of him. Then, the other competitors sat down as well.

"Let's say we add a little 'spin the bottle' to this," Hwoarang snickered, "Not in the traditional sense. I'll start out by spinning, and I take a drink of the bottle, like this," he said, sure enough taking a large drink of the sake. Then he screwed the cap back on, set the bottle down, and continued. "Whoever the bottle lands on has to take a shot after that, and then, they get their turn, agreed?"

"I don't drink sake," Jin smirked.

"Well ya' do now," Hwoarang replied, spinning the bottle.

For the most part, everyone with the exception of Kazuya froze, hoping that the bottle wouldn't land on them. Only Hell knew the kind of truths and dares Hwoarang could dish-out.

Then bottle span, span, and span, finally landing on...

Lei.

Lei froze-up. "Uh... now what do I do?"

"Say truth or dare," Hwoarang again snickered.

"Dare," Lei smartly answered.

"Idiot," Lee said, seated to Lei's left, "Everyone _knows_ that you're supposed to say 'truth' the first time around."

"Well he didn't. Anyway, Wulong, you say 'no' a lot, don't you?" Hwoarang asked.

Lei nodded. "Well, yes."

"That's the word I wanted to hear," Hwoarang said, "'Yes'. Not here's the gig. I dare you to say 'yes' to everything everyone says to you for the rest of the night, and follow through with what you say 'yes' to."

"Um... okay..." Lei solemnly replied, sounding cautious.

Hwoarang grinned, and removed something from his pocket that was rolled up in a handkerchief. "Hey Wulong, want a joint?"

Lei's eyes narrowed, "N—"

"But you _have_ to say yes..." Steve said, cutting Lei off, "And follow through with it..."

"But—"

"What's the matter Wulong?" Bryan asked with a dark grin on his face, "You chicken?"

Lei dropped his shoulders, and looked down. "No, I mean, yes..."

"That's more like it," Hwoarang said, lighting the joint. Hwoarang took a single puff, and then passed the lit marijuana to Lei.

Lei accepted the joint, straightened back up, and took a puff of the purple haze. He coughed instantly.

"Just inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale," Hwoarang laughed, then getting out another joint that he lit for himself to smoke.

"Hwoarang..." Jin muttered from across the circle, "I don't want drugs in my Zaibatsu."

"Oh shut-up Kazama alcohol's more dangerous than pot is anyways."

Steve looked up in thought, tapping his chin lightly. "You know, I did read somewhere that that's true."

"Anyways, Lei, take your shot and spin."

Lei took another hit of the lit joint, coughing once again. He then uncapped the bottle of hard sake, and took a shot. He re-capped the bottle, set it down, and span...

The bottle span, span, and span...

Eventually landing on...

Lee.

"Truth," Lee stated.

"Pus-sy," Hwoarang said aloud.

"Okay, Lee..." Lei began in thought, "...Are you gay?"

Everyone but Lee laughed out loud.

Lee's face turned read. "No. I'm 'bi', okay? Now is it my turn to spin?"

"Yes," Hwoarang said, still chortling.

Lee took his shot, resituated the bottle, and span.

The bottle span, span, and span, eventually landing on...

Steve.

Steve sighed. "Damnit..."

"Steve," Lee began, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh... truth?" Steve hesitantly said.

Lee grinned. "Okay, Steve... if you had to _fuck_ one of the guys here, _who_ would it be?"

"What the...? I'm not answering that!"

"But you have to," Lei said from Steve's left, "Now own up to it," he continued, his eyes turning red as he continued to smoke Hwoarang's joint.

Steve's face turned bright red. "Fine. Fucking fine. I'd say Lei, okay?"

Lei blinked. "Really?"

"Ooh, Steve's gotta crush on Wulong!" Hwoarang exclaimed.

"I do NOT, it was just a question and I answered it," Steve argued. "Now give me the damned bottle," he said, unscrewing the cap so he could take a shot. For someone who had never had more than a couple light beers in his life, the sake tasted simply awful... Steve nearly threw the shot back up.

"Ugh..." Steve gagged, wanting to hurl. He sat the bottle back down, and span it.

The bottle span, span, and span, eventually landing on...

Hwoarang.

Steve smirked. "Okay, Hwoarang. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hwoarang slightly remarked.

"Okay... I dare you to make-out with whomever the bottle lands on next."

Uh oh.

"What?" Jin asked, "Hwoarang can't just make-out with _anyone!_"

"Sounds to me like there might be some sexual tension in this circle," Kazuya stated with a sly grin.

Hwoarang drew a blank. Jin's comment had sounded sorta gay. _Did_ Kazama possibly have a _thing_ for him...?

Hwoarang took another hit of his joint, before he took the bottle into hand and drank from its contents. He sat the bottle back down, and hesitantly, spun it.

The bottle span, span, and span, eventually landing on...

Kazuya.

"What? Hell no!" Jin blurted-out off the top of his head.

"Eww..." Lei said, "So we have to watch Hwoarang make-out with Kazuya now...?"

"No!" Lee shouted, before he received a series of suspicious looks from all around. "I mean, uh, yes..."

Kazuya side-glanced his adoptive brother with that same, dark grin on his face. Then he eyed Hwoarang.

"Well..." Hwoarang began, "I guess a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Hwoarang crawled forwards towards Kazuya, and stopped when he reached him. Then, Hwoarang and Kazuya leaned forwards, and captured one another's lips.

Jin appeared completely disgusted, as did Lei, Lee, and Steve. Marshall appeared as if he didn't care, Paul still appeared dazed, and Bryan appeared interested.

Appearing irritated, Lee got out a small vile of cocaine and took a hit.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lei said, glaring.

"Why yes it is," Lee smirked, extending his arm towards Lei, "Want a few bumps?"

"What?!"

"You _have_ to say yes," Hwoarang remarked as he pulled away from Kazuya.

"No!" Jin lashed-out, "My friend is _not_ putting that stuff in his body!"

"Jin, you called me 'your friend'..." Lei mumbled.

"Doesn't matter what you say," Lee continued, "He has to do it," he said, placing the vile in Lei's hand.

Lei accepted it with another long sigh, and unscrewed the small cap. He placed it under his nose, and snorted back a couple large line's worth.

"Woah..." Lee muttered, "That was a lot."

Lei handed the silver vile back to Lee, and returned to his seat.

"Goddamnit..." Jin scowled. Why oh why hadn't he stopped this 'game' in the first place? Hwoarang's mind was a dirty place, after all... And to think, the bottle had yet to land on Jin... So things hadn't gotten 'worse' just yet. They soon would be, though, wouldn't they?

"My turn," Kazuya said, picking up the bottle. He took a swig, then sat the bottle back down before spinning it.

The bottle span, span, and span, eventually landing on...

Paul.

"Oh no way am I taking a dare from fucker Mishima, so truth," Paul quickly said.

"Alright Phoenix," Kazuya remarked, thinking up a good question, "So is it true you'd like to sleep with Marshall?"

"Huh?!" Marshall stammered.

Paul blushed deeply. "Uh... well... you see..."

"Yes or no?" Kazuya continued.

"_Yes_, okay?" Paul shot-out, "Yes..."

"Really...?" Marshall asked after having taken a large drink from his martini.

"Okay, drink refill time!" Hwoarang said, standing up, "Anyone who wants another drink get up and get one."

"Well I definitely do," Lei said, piping up. He sounded, well, extremely hyper... "Yay, this is so fun! Aren't you guys all having fun I know I definitely am I mean I usually don't play games like this and all yes but I'm still having so much fun are you guys having fun cause' I know I am, ha ha!"

"...Yikes," Lee chuckled as he headed over to the bar.

Jin approached Lei. "Lei, are you okay...?"

Lei nodded. "Yes Jin thanks for asking I really really appreciate it thank you , Jin!"

"I... think you need some water..."

"Nope, I need some vodka!" Lei laughed, opening up a fresh bottle of Grey Goose before he began to literally chug its contents.

Jin snatched the bottle out of Lei's hand, spilling some of the vodka all over the bar, "Stop it! You're hurting yourself!"

"Why Jin do you really love me _that_ much?" Lei chuckled sarcastically.

Jin frowned. "Of _course_ I do."

"Thank you gays of our lives," Hwoarang too frowned, shaking up a fresh cosmopolitan, "Well what do you want, Lee? I've bartended before."

"Red wine," Lee replied.

"Eww..." Hwoarang said, getting out a bottle of wine. He uncorked it, removed a wineglass from above the bar, and poured Lee's drink.

"Domo," Lee replied, walking off.

Then, Kazuya walked up.

"Scotch," Kazuya said, "The finest available."

"Coming up," Hwoarang replied, gathering Kazuya's drink together.

Jin sighed, choosing to pour his own drink. Jin solemnly poured himself a glass of Chenin Blanc. He was still worried about Lei, the game, the fact that he was locked up in a room with a bunch of fellow psychopaths, everything...

Paul was fixing himself another Skyy and tonic, while Law poured himself a vodka and cranberry. Steve just... sighed.

"Okay Hwoarang..." Steve once more sighed. "Surprise me..."

Hwoarang grinned. "One hurricane comin' up!"

"Hey, that sounds good," Lei smiled, "I'll have one, too. With _extra_ everclear."

"Righty'o," Hwoarang replied, shaking the drinks up.

Lei approached Lee. "Hey, Lee..." he sensually whispered into the other fighter's ear, "Got anymore 'bumps'?"

Lee laughed out loud. "Yeah... sure..." Lee removed his vile, and handed it to Lei. Lei snorted back another long line's worth, when Jin caught an eyeful.

"Hey, _stop_ it, damnit!"

But it was too late.

"That's IT," Jin sternly said, walking over to Lei before he snatched the silver vile of cocaine out of Lei's hand, "I'm getting rid of this!"

"Uh, where?" Lee asked, "It's not like you can just toss it out the window."

Jin paused. Lee was right. "Well I'll just... put it in my pocket, then!" he said with a nod of affirmation.

Jin put the vile in his trenchcoat pocket, before Hwoarang gave Steve his drink and then gathered everyone's attention.

"Okay, back to the circle everyone!"

Some people like Steve sighed, while others like Kazuya smirked. Jin was absolutely _miserable_.

That bottle was so landing on him next, wasn't it?

Everyone reseated themselves on the floor, before Paul grasped onto the bottle. Paul took a swig, before he sat the bottle back down. He spun it.

The bottle span, span, and span, finally landing on...

None other than Jin.

"Damnit..." Jin silently cursed.

"Jin," Paul started off, "Truth, or dare?"

"Truth," Jin chickened-out.

"Alright," Paul began, "So Jin... um... if you had to sleep with either Hwoarang or Lei, who would you choose? And why?"

"Uhh..." Jin stammered, "Neither for a LOT of reasons...?"

"No, you can't say that," Lee argued.

"Damn right you can't!" Hwoarang spat, "_Answer_ the question!"

"I really don't want to sleep with _anyone_..." Jin muttered, but then when everyone started staring at Jin like he was an asexual, Jin knew he had to unfortunately answer. "Fine. Hwoarang, I guess... Because I don't think Lei would be as good in bed... and he'd probably be drunk or... stoned, so..." Jin took another pause, and then whispered "Not that Hwoarang wouldn't be drunk or stoned..."

"What?!" Lei abruptly shouted, "What do you _mean_ 'not as good in bed'?! I'm FAR more experienced than Hwoarang!"

Hwoarang laughed. "Like hell you are." _He_ seemed especially pleased with Jin's answer.

"Alright, I'm spinning," Jin yet again sighed, opening up the bottle's cap to take a drink. Jin braced himself, and swallowed. Neh. It wasn't THAT bad. Jin chased the hard liquor with his wine and then set the bottle back down. He spun it.

The bottle span, span, and span, eventually landing on...

Bryan.

"Dare, fucker," Bryan smartly spoke up.

Jin's eyes narrowed. He hated Bryan Fury almost as much as he hated his own father, not to mention the fact that Fury seemed very set on killing Lei... Bryan deserved something cruel.

Like being thrown into a volcano or off a cliff.

Well, there weren't any volcanoes or cliffs around, but...

"Alright," Jin started, "Fury, I dare you to let my father stand on the bar, pick you up, and then throw you to the ground."

"Ouch..." Marshall stated.

"What?!" Bryan exclaimed, completely infuriated.

"Don't be a pussy," Hwoarang taunted, "It could have been _much_ worse, trust me. I've seen it."

"Fucking fine," Bryan grunted, standing up, along with Kazuya.

"This I gotta see!" Lei said, sounding hyperactive and excited. Lei chugged another few gulps of his hurricane, before he hastily stood up.

"I'd like to see this myself," Jin smirked, rising from his seat.

Gradually, everyone began to stand up, before they walked over to the bar. Kazuya climbed atop it, as did Bryan Fury.

"Alright Fury," Kazuya sweetly stated, "Assume the position."

"Asshole," Bryan spat, turning his back to Kazuya. Kazuya slowly picked Bryan up, before holding the powerful fighter in his arms.

"There's something really... queer about this..." Steve mumbled.

"Yes indeedy," Lei agreed, taking another drink from his glass. "You know if Kazuya and Bryan were to get it on, Bryan would sooooo be on the bottom... laugh out loud!"

Steve looked at Lei uncomfortably, and took a step away from him.

Eventually, Kazuya held Fury above his head, before he gathered his strength, and with force, slammed Bryan down to the ground.

"FUCK!" Bryan yelled as his body collided with the marble tiled floor. Sure enough, it was hard as hell.

"Fuck you fucking son of a bitch!" Bryan yelled again, grasping his left-shoulder, "Were you trying to _kill_ me or something?"

Kazuya nodded. "Yes, but this bar simply wasn't high enough. Where's a good cliff when you need one?"

"I'll throw you off a cliff one day..." Jin muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I heard that, son," Kazuya scolded.

Hwoarang chuckled. "That was a good one, Kazama. Alright everyone, back to the circle."

Everyone returned to the circle, resituated themselves, and sat down.

Bryan took the bottle in his hand, took his drink of it, and then sat the bottle down before him. He spun it.

The bottle span, span, and span, eventually landing on...

Lei.

Bryan's grin curled.

"Dare, fucker," Lei shot-out in a hyper voice.

"Alright Wulong," Bryan casually stated, "I dare you to come with me into the bathroom and stay there with me for ten minutes."

"Uh, NO," Jin instructed, "You are NOT killing my one and only life-long friend!"

"I'm not going to kill him," Bryan sniggered.

Jin's eyes glowed red. "If you so much as lay a finger on him, I will make you experience such pain and suffering that even the best undertakers won't even be able to identify you by your dental records."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing Kazama," Bryan replied, standing up. Lei set his drink down, got to his feet, and followed Bryan's lead around the corner and into the men's room.

"Well I shall spin in Wulong's place," Hwoarang declared, grabbing hold of the glass bottle. He took a drink of its contents, and spun the bottle.

The bottle span, span, and span, finally landing on...

Marshall.

"Oh great... thank goodness I'm almost drunk."

"Okay Marshall," Hwoarang started, "I'd like to expand on Kazuya's earlier question. So... have you _ever_ slept with Paul?"

"Uuh..." Marshall stuttered, "Well... I've slept in the same _bed_ with him before but I've never had _sex_ with him..."

"It's impossible to sleep in the same bed as someone else without having sex with them," Lee stated justly.

"Well maybe for you," Jin muttered.

Just then, a loud 'crash' was heard.

"What was that?" Lee asked.

"It's coming from the bathroom..." Hwoarang said.

"Oh God Bryan! _Fuck!_"

"Oh no... Lei!" Jin shouted, becoming panicked. He was just about to stand up when Kazuya interceded first.

"Stay down," Kazuya sighed, "They are not fighting, they are fucking."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Jin exclaimed, completely and utterly shocked.

Kazuya nodded. "You heard me. Just listen."

"Fuck! Bryan, yes! Yes, yes!"

"Yeah they're fucking, alright..." Hwoarang uttered, sounding none too thrilled, either. He sorta liked Lei, even though he also hated his freggin' guts at the same time.

"I've still got to _stop_ this," Jin moved for debate.

"Leave them alone," Kazuya once more sighed. "Unless you want to join them. Imagine, you walking in there, Fury naked and hard, ripping at your pants, slamming you against the wall, and—"

"Okay! That's quite enough," Jin said, sounding disgusted.

"Well, guess it's my turn to spin," Marshall stated, sounding none too thrilled. He opened the bottle, took a shot, and then rescrewed the cap before setting the bottle back down. He spun it.

The bottle span, span, and span, eventually landing on...

Paul.

"Me again?" Paul said, "Well, alright. I guess I can take a dare from you, bud."

Marshall chuckled to himself, having cooked up something purely evil. "Paul, I dare you to let Hwoarang turn on some music, before you put on a little striptease for us all. I'm talkin' the full monty here."

Paul sighed. "And just when I thought you had my back. Thanks a lot, man."

"Oh this is gonna be good," Hwoarang snickered.

"Just turn on the music already to block-out those sex noises," Lee griped.

"What's the matter, Lee," Hwoarang questioned, "Getting turned on by Fury and Wulong's sexual escapades?"

"No!" Lee blushed.

Hwoarang stood up, walking over to the large stereo system. He turned it on.

"Shake dat body. Shake dat body. Baby let me show you how to _move_ this, you've gotta _do_ this, you're... doin' fine."

Hwoarang paused, and turned the station. "That would've been _far_ too gay. Even for me."

"I look and stare so deep in your eyes; I touch on you more and more every time. When you leave I'm beggin you not to go, call your name two, three times in a row."

"This is more like it," Hwoarang sniggered, "Alright, Paul, get up here and do your thang."

"Fine," Paul stated with a sense of self-assurance, "I'll do it."

He stood up, and promptly started dancing around like a drunken idiot.

Paul unbuttoned the jacket to his tuxedo, and spun around a couple of times. Then he began to unbutton his pressed, white shirt one button at a time. When Paul was down to two buttons, he ripped the shirt open. Then came the pants.

"Got me lookin so crazy right now your love's got me lookin so crazy right now (your love). Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's got me lookin so crazy right now (your touch). Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's got me hoping you save me right now lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin got me lookin so crazy your love!"

Paul continued to dance away to Beyonce's "Crazy in Love", unbuttoning and unzipping his pants until he was down to his boxershorts. Paul turned around, and pulled his boxers down.

Just then, Bryan and Lei came out of the bathroom, and were immediately granted a lovely view of Paul's naked front side.

"What in the HELL is going on here…?" Lei quickly asked, "Are we all going to have an orgy or something? Great!"

"No you idiot, he got dared to strip in front of everyone," Bryan said, whapping Lei upside the head.

"Ow!" Lei cried out.

Paul continued to dance around. Lee threw a few yen at Paul's feet just for fun. The song gradually came to an end, as Paul spun around a few more times and then slid to his knees on the floor.

"Ta da!" Paul shouted, breathing somewhat heavily from all the exercise.

Steve was the only one to clap.

"Whoo-hoo!" Steve applauded, having finished his hurricane and over four shots of tequila, "Yay!"

"Uh, thanks, Steveo," Paul replied, picking his pants up off the floor so he could begin putting them back on.

After Paul had put his pants back on, he sat back down in the circle between Marshall and Lee.

Paul took a drink of the sake, sat the bottle back down, and spun it.

The bottle span, span, and span, eventually landing on...

Kazuya.

"Well, well, well... Mishima's all mine," Paul snickered.

When Kazuya gave Paul the finger Paul's grin only curled all the more.

"Kazuya, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kazuya slyly responded.

"Jin," began Paul, "What do you keep in that closet over there?" he asked.

Jin shrugged. "Uh, I think a bunch of outdated ballroom costumes."

Paul's smile remained persistent. "That's what I thought. Kazuya, you have to dress in drag!"

Kazuya's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"You heard me," Paul repeated himself, "You have to drag up."

Kazuya suddenly hated himself for having offered to play this ridiculous game. What the hell had he been thinking, anyway? This sounded like the sort of dare he'd receive from Lee Chaolan.

Bryan and Lei were none too concerned, since they had begun making-out.

"_Ugh_..." Jin grimaced, "Will you two just _stop_ that already?"

Lei pulled away from Bryan, licking his lips. "What's the matter Jin you jealous?"

"No," Jin responded, "Just disgusted, that's all. You also _don't_ know what you're doing. You're drunk and high on _cocaine_ and marijuana. I'd advise you to think it _over_."

"Yeah and I'd advise you to think this _over_," Lei smirked, flipping Jin off.

"To the closet!" Paul shouted.

Everyone stood up, Lei having to support himself on Bryan's weight because he was about to topple over and Steve was getting there. Everyone made their ways over to the closet, where Jin opened it. Kazuya took a look inside.

Oh damn. Double damn.

"Ooh Kazuya," Lee taunted, "Why that is like SO _totally_ **in** this year."

"Shut-up, Lee," Kazuya replied.

"I vote that red gown," Paul laughed, getting out the cerise dress. He handed it to the Mishima.

"Fuck..." Kazuya cursed, taking off the jacket to his purple tuxedo.

Kazuya took off his pants, then beginning to unbutton his shirt. Once this was achieved, Kazuya removed his shirt, and then, he got into the dress...

"Damn, my zipper's caught."

"Let me help you with that," Lee said, walking around to Kazuya's backside. Lee pulled the zipper up, and then, tied the shiny red ribbon around Kazuya's waist.

Paul whistled. "Well well well we certainly are on fire tonight."

"Fuck you, Phoenix," Kazuya lashed-out.

"Hey, it's one of my armor sets," Jin said, examining the armor. It was the same armor Jin's former employee Lars wore in the fighting ring.

"Ooooh Kazuya," Lei taunted, spinning around in his formal China robes, "Now whose the most feminine here?"

"_You_ are," Kazuya rudely replied.

"Okay, back to the circle guys," Hwoarang said, "I mean back to the circle guys, and Kazuya."

Kazuya rolled his dark eyes, ambling over to the spot where he had been seated. He took his seat, and his shot. Then, he span the bottle.

The bottle span, span, and span, finally landing on...

Steve.

"Hurray!" Steve chanted.

"Steve, truth or dare?" inquired Kazuya.

"Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to chug a bottle of absinthe."

"Uhh, is that really such... a good _idea?_" Jin questioned his father, observing Steve's current state of mind. Steve was already drunk as it was.

"Yes," Kazuya smoothly replied.

"Bring it on, Kazuya," Steve challenged, ready to get down.

Kazuya stood, still wearing his dress. He walked over to the bar, while Steve sauntered behind him. They arrived at the bar, where Kazuya searched the cabinets. Soon, he found an unopened bottle of absinthe.

"Here you go," Kazuya said, handing the green-coloured liquor to Steve.

Steve snatched the bottle from Kazuya's grasp, unscrewing the cap before he promptly began chugging.

"Chug, chug, chug!" Hwoarang shouted, laughing at the same time, "So much for the fighter who doesn't drink!"

"You got a problem with me, bitch?" Steve slurred, addressing Hwoarang, "I'll whoop your ass if you talk about me like that you got somethin' to say to me?"

"No one's going to be whooping anyone's ass tonight," Jin argued, "We have enough problems here as it is. The _last_ thing we need is for two or more of you to get into a drunken brawl."

Steve snarled at Hwoarang, then chugging some more from the bottle he held. Steve returned to the circle, and sat down. Then, he grasped onto the near-empty bottle of sake, and took a swig.

He sat the bottle back down, and spun it.

The bottle span, span, and span, eventually landing on...

Bryan.

"Dare," Bryan said.

Steve grinned. "I dare you to sit in Kazuya's lap for five minutes."

"Fuck," Bryan cursed, as he looked at the still dragged-up Mishima. This was... so wrong...

Bryan stood up, and walked over to Kazuya. Then, he took a seat in the Mishima's lap.

Everyone laughed out loud. Even Jin.

"You can tell they want each other," Paul whispered to Marshall, before Marshall followed Paul's statement with a nod.

"Okay Fury, spin," Hwoarang instructed.

Bryan nearly fell out of Kazuya's lap, having to throw his left-arm around Kazuya's neck to keep from toppling over.

The others swore they could actually see Bryan's face _reddening_.

With his right-hand, Bryan picked up the glass bottle, and took a shot of its hard contents. He screwed the cap back on, set the bottle down, and spun it.

The bottle span, span, and span, finally landing on...

Jin.

Jin rolled his eyes. "Fine, dare."

Bryan smiled. "I dare you to take a table clothe and run around the room for ten minutes screaming 'I'm super Jinny!"

"Oh lord..." Jin sighed, rubbing his temples.

Hwoarang then chortled to himself. "Hey Wulong, would you like a punch in the face?"

"N—, oh yes... that's right, I _have_ to say 'yes'. Well, yes..."

Oh his knees, Hwoarang crawled over to Lei, before he roughly punched Lei in the face.

"Ow!" Lei shouted.

"Ha ha," Hwoarang laughed, returning to his seat.

Jin stood up, and walked over to one of many vacant tables. He removed the table clothe, and tucked in into the back of his shirt.

Jin then began running idiotically around the room, screaming 'I'm super Jinny!'.

This continued for a good ten minutes, and by the end of it, Jin was almost exhausted.

"Is the time up yet?" Jin finally asked.

Kazuya checked his watch, and nodded. "Yes, it's been up for two minutes, but what I'm witnessing right now is so hilarious I just didn't want it to end..."

"Fuck you," Jin answered, yanking the table clothe out of his shirt.

Jin returned to the circle, where Steve now laid on the floor dead-drunk and passed-out with the bottle of absinthe still in his right-hand. Lei was also about to fall over. He was crashing, and crashing hard. He felt like he had just drank one-hundred Red Bulls and now he was suffering the consequences.

"Uh, if it lands on Steve, I guess you gotta spin it again..." Hwoarang muttered.

Jin nodded, and sat down. He took the bottle into his hand, unscrewed the cap, and took a shot.

The bottle was just about empty.

Jin sat the bottle down, and spun it.

The bottle span, span, and span, eventually landing on...

Hwoarang.

"Dare," Hwoarang spoke up.

Jin nodded once again. "Hwoarang... make-out with me."

"What...?"

"You heard me."

Hwoarang blushed. "Uh, alright..."

Hwoarang scooted closer to Jin, and put his arms around the powerful fighter. Then Jin leaned forwards, and crushed their lips together.

"Eww, yuck!" Lei exclaimed, "I must be having a nightmare."

"Wulong," Bryan sniggered, "You wanna make-out with me again?"

"Yes."

Lei then put his arms around Bryan's neck, before the two began to make-out in front of everyone once again.

"Chaolan, do you want to make-out with me?" Kazuya sarcastically inquired.

Chaolan grinned. "Why of course."

Then, Kazuya and Lee began to make-out.

"Well, that just leaves us..." Paul muttered, looking at Marshall.

"Paul, didn't you really mean what you said before when you said you wanted to sleep with me...?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah, I... I did..."

Then, Paul and Marshall began to make-out.

_Three hours later..._

Lars was currently with one of Jin's secretaries. They were walking in the hallways together, approaching the doors to the sealed-off ballroom.

"Well, this is the last place we saw him... We don't know for sure where he is."

Lars nodded. "Yes, I was here last night. Hey, what the... the doors are locked..."

Lars unlocked the bolted, metal doors, and opened them.

He immediately got an eyeful.

"What the hell...?"

Steve Fox was still passed-out on the floor, but he wasn't the only one. In fact, everyone was passed-out with the notable exception of Jin and Hwoarang, who were on the floor together making-out and caressing one another's bodies.

"Woah..." Lars muttered. He got out his cell-phone, and snapped a picture. "Hey, why the hell is Jin wearing my armor...?"

_One week later..._

**In the ballroom...**

"Uh oh... oh yeah... uh oh... uh oh... all right... it's too bad... it's too bad... The sex has made me stupid, the sex has made me stupid, the sex has made me stupid, the sex has made me stupid, tequila's made me stupid, the grass has made me stupid, success has made me stupid, stupid..."

Hwoarang and Lars were on stage singing 'The sex has made me stupid' with Hwoarang on guitar, and Steve playing the drums. Below the stage, random fighters cheered for the musical trio.

Lars took center stage. "When the conversation starts you can't remember the question, please sir can I have more get down go, go down go, go. When he's up against the wall another act of aggression I want you on the floor get down go, go down go, go."

"Hi Jin," greeted none other than Detective Lei Wulong.

"Oh, hi, Lei," Jin smiled.

"Great party," Lei complimented, "I can't believe you're having another one. I mean..." he lowered his voice, "After what happened last week... Damn were you ever drunk by the end of the night..."

Jin smirked. "At least I wasn't high on _cocaine_."

Lei blinked. "I did cocaine...?"

Jin smirked again, and nodded. "Yes, you did. You also smoked marijuana, and were so dead-drunk and high by the end of the night that you passed-out and crashed on the floor. You even took the half-empty bottle of absinthe out of Steve's hand and finished its contents for yourself. I wasn't even sure if you were okay. When you wouldn't wake up, we had to move you into another room and lay you on a couch until you woke-up..."

Lei contemplated. "Well, I did wake-up on a couch... But I hardly remember any of the rest of that."

"Hey hey hey guys!" Paul said, walking up to Jin and Lei, "Good times, Jin, good times."

"Paul, how much have you had to drink?" Lei inquired.

Paul hid the bottle of absinthe behind his back. "Uh, not _that_ much..."

Jin and Lei rolled their eyes in unison, before Lei headed-off for the bathroom, where none other than Bryan Fury followed him.

"Thank you, thank you," Lars announced on stage, getting ready to pass the mic, "Now, here's Miguel singing 'Una noche'!"

Miguel bowed, before Hwoarang strung his guitar and the music began.

"You keep telling me you want me, hold me close all through the night... I know deep inside you need me... no one else can make it right... Don't you try to hide your secrets... I can see it in your eyes... You said the words without speaking... now I'm gonna make you _mine_..."

"You know, I'd feel much more comfortable if Miguel wasn't staring at me when he sang this..." Jin muttered to himself, having no idea that Miguel had been the ones responsible for the antics that had occurred one week before, for none other than Miguel had locked the doors...

Jin caught a playful wink from Hwoarang, and waved happily.

Maybe if Jin got lucky, Miguel would lock those doors again...

"Give me just one night! Una noche... a moment to be by your side. Give me just one night! Una noche... I'll give you the time of your life, the time of your _life_... I'll give you the time of your life oh _baby_."

-End...


End file.
